On the Edge
by Raigon
Summary: A one-shot, what is the price that one is willing to pay to uphold thier morals, and what will it take to destory them. Yup, this summary sucks, but any check it out and read and review


On the Edge

**On the Edge**

By: Raigon

Blood splatter on the ground, and I see her scream loudly as she stands there paralyzed with shock or is it fear. I am still not good at telling, which is which, and thus I move swiftly. He is too strong to be taken on as we are now, and with his fall …I know that we are in no shape to continue. Yet, to escape, to get away doesn't seem plausible either, or at least, not together.

I could leave her now. I could use this chance to get away to …come up with a better strategy and come at him again. Though, with all the ways I have attempted to change myself, the books all say that friends look down on those that leave them on their own. It didn't matter that we are all suppose to be capable shinobi, and, that to do otherwise might be fatal. A true friend doesn't leave their comrades behind and in danger.

Thus, I rush forward, my hand quickly pulling out the brush and scroll from their cases in one swift go as I see the attack coming. He wasn't even given us a second to breath, he means to kill us all in one go, and with that in mind I have no choice …as I drew a brick wall of nothing but ink in front of us. It wasn't like I expected it to hold, but long enough maybe, for me to get her out of harms way.

It was a stupid thought, but, the gamble was enough to save our lives as I grab her only inches before the attack broke through. I was halfway into the air …& over the attack when the aftershock of it struck me …knocking me through the air, and into a tree cracking it in half. My chest burning, but I had somehow managed to keep her from harm …as I felt my head lean downward. Blood trickles from the gash there, and I know, I have a few ribs broken. It is a heavy price to pay for someone whom freezes up like that, and I suddenly remember what my master told me.

Emotions are the root of all evil. It destroys the greatest of men, and to be a good shinobi I must abandon them.

I can see his wisdom in those words now. If I had ignored it, if I had turned my back on those feelings, I wouldn't be hurt right now, and she would be dead. Either way, I would have a better chance than I do now …as I see that though she isn't harm …she is unconscious. I am not sure if it was the cause of the attack or the trauma of his death as I try to get back on my feet.

I can't afford to stay down long. He isn't the type to let the weakest links live, and almost as if he heard my thoughts…he turned his eyes to face mine. I only had seconds …as I grip her, and launches myself for the nearest tree as the area behind me is completely destroyed. I barely managed the leap as I have to grab hold of the branch with one hand. I had fallen short of my landing as a deep throbbing almost makes me drop her. My injuries getting worst with the movement as I swung my body heavily to get to the top of the next one branch and from there the race is on.

I didn't have to look back to know that he isn't even making a real effort to catch us. WE can't get away. Her weight and my injuries are holding me back, and he knows it. He has calculated that in, and he is only waiting now for me to give up and try to face him so that he can finish us off. Or, better yet, maybe, I will drop from pain and exhaustion and then he can finish us off without much of a struggle. Though, it's not like he would have to stuggle with us much with me in my current condition, anyway. That thought brutally honest makes me wonder then why let us run?

We might get luck and help might come for us. Then I hear his snickering, and my eyes narrow. I knew exactly why.

He is enjoying this.

He can take my life at anytime now, and he is letting us run just for the pleasure of his chase. I feel anger that boils in my gut and rise into my throat, but I quickly swallow it. This running is pointless, my emotions are pointless, and it is only a matter of time before he decides to end this chase. So, if I am going to make my last stand, why not choose a place of my own to die. It made a lot of sense, and maybe, if I do it right I can stash the girl and keep her safe at least.

I close my eyes for a second, and that was almost my last …as only the stirring of wind warned me. I duck to the side at the last moment …as a kunai embeds itself all the way to the hilt in the tree. I leap from the branches I had been running in and let myself drop as I catch another branch underneath me, and take off from there heading west. I take a deep breathe …as I picture the place of our last battle, and the fact that between here and there …is about three good places to leave her in. I can only hope that he finds me more interesting than some unconscious female as I race faster than before.

The trees blurring at my movements as I move with my arm pinned back a little to my side. I needed as much speed as I can possible gain in my dash as I can almost sense his confusion and then exaltation. He saw that I had more spirit in my run, and thus, he saw this as being more entertaining as I started to focus on doing something I had said I didn't want any more. For this final fight, I had to suppress my emotions. I had to destroy the feelings that are awash with pain and fear. I needed to be at my peak, because, I had no plans of silently going off into the edge into the abyss. I had no plans of going silently into the darkness. Though, if I did have to go, at all possible, I will take him with me.

The end


End file.
